Je ne sais pas
by furansuxniichan
Summary: Love is a funny thing, often thrown about uselessly. So, what goes down when France will finally admit that he loves England? Well, click the damn link to find out. FrUK, yaoi. R&R. ;D M for later?
1. Prologue

'Sup, guys? I felt like writing a somewhat sad FrUK fanfiction, from France's point of view. England always seems to hate him, and France loves him. So, this is going to possibly continue and show the difficulties they face.

This chapter will just kinda be a prologue, a small glimpse into France's mind.

I think this will be human names, not them being countries at all.

Hetalia no belong to moi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

How did we get to this place, _mon cher?_ We used to be _amis, _when we were little. I'd always mess around with you a bit, but that's what children do. We were so small, but even then I saw something so special in you.

Maybe it was the way you thought you could see mythical creatures. I never thought much of it, but I did enjoy watching you talk to them. There was a light in your green eyes when you talked to them - you weren't so grumpy when you could talk to your Flying Mint Bunny.

I loved that look in your eyes. You looked so happy for once. I never made you that happy. When I came around, you always looked so grumpy, so angry at everything. Why? Was it because I cut all your hair off that one time? Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't want you to hate me - I never did. Why?

I think I loved you, then.

How could I not? You were the cutest thing, your hair always flying about everywhere- it was so messy, you know. _Je ne sais pas _how you got it to be do messy. I simply do not know. I do know, however, that I loved you, and that hair.

You were like a little brother then, though. I wanted to protect you from the world. Oh, the world has always been such a horrid place. I wish I could protect you from it. Simply because I loved you, and you might have loved me, too. You were always so good at hiding emotions, _cher._

__Like now. You always seem so grumpy, still. Everyone says that about you. I wish I could see that light in your eyes - perhaps a smile. I haven't seen that in so long, it aches my heart. I wish I could make you smile, rather than frown.

Ah, I've gotten off topic, haven't I? My thoughts always wander when it comes to you. There's so much about you to ponder, so much to try and figure out. You're so confusing. You say one thing, but your actions are the opposite. _Je ne sais pas _why you do that.

Why do you hate me so? I don't recall doing anything particularly wrong. _Je ne sais pas _what I could have done to make you hate me, I didn't try to do anything.

All I ever wanted was to be loved back, you know. I still love you, but now it's a romantic love. I love you more than I love myself, and that says a lot. You know how I feel about myself. Now, _mon ange, _imagine that times three, times four. That's about the equivalent to how I feel about you.

You know, you always seem so isolated, so alone. It makes me sad. There's nobody there to make your eyes sparkle, is there? I hope you at least still have your magic friends, they always made you seem so alive. I do wish for once, though, that I could have made you that happy. Why couldn't I ever accomplish that? Maybe I am just a stupid frog. Maybe.

All I want to do is hold you, sometimes. People like you deserve affection. They deserve love; kindness. You truly deserve a loved one there to hold you and care for you. If you'd only push aside your pride for a moment, I could be the one to do that for you.

So why do you push me away, when all I want is to pull you in? I don't understand it, all I want to do is show you what you deserve. I think I've given up, _mon ange._ I don't have any more hope left for us. My love is still strong, but the love that's in my heart is starting to break me.

At one point, I thought it could just be that you were being difficult. With the way you act towards me, throwing things, insulting me, I thought you were just being stubborn. You were always good at doing that. But I do have to face it sooner or later.

You hate me, and _Je ne sais pas pourquoi. _

* * *

><p>Translations!<p>

_mon cher - _my dear

_amis - _friends

_Je ne sais pas - _I do not know

_cher - _dear

_mon ange - _my angel

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi - _I do not know why

Review, pretty please? :3 I need to know whether or not to continue this or just throw it by the wayside.


	2. Je t'aime

Meh. Decided to write this. Yay or nay for the in first person-ness? I don't know what I think of it just yet, so I'll see what you all think. c:

France's _French_ will be in _italics. _

Anything in **bold **just means there's **emphasis** on it.

France says "Artur" because the French don't have the "h" sound, and doesn't think in it because he can still hear how to properly pronounce Arthur.

* * *

><p>Giving a small sigh, I looked up at the door. It was green, decorated only by a small knocker and a bit of rain. It was raining outside, obviously. This is England, I suppose. Was that knocker a Flying Mint Bunny? Ah, <em>mon cher <em>did have a thing for those. Hmm. Well, this is it. I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell _Angleterre _that I love him. "I will do this." I chanted to myself quietly just as I began knocking on the door.

After I had knocked three times, I slowly lowered my gaze, feeling timid. I then noticed the roses I held. They were red and peppered thoroughly with raindrops. Was this too much, perhaps? Is it too much to randomly show up in front of his luxurious - but not as much as my own - home and confess my complete and utter love for him? ... Perhaps.

But it was much too late now. Arthur had opened the door. Oh,_ mon dieu,_ he looks amazing_. _Arthur stood there, wearing his normal clothes. It was formal-type pants - he always dressed a bit too formally - a button-up white shirt, and his hair in it's usual state, extremely messy and all over the place. His green eyes looked somewhat content, until he saw who was at his door.

"Hello-! Frog. What do **you **want?" Arthur's lovely voice sternly said. Oh, even when he's insulting me, he looks and sounds so beautiful. I noticed his gaze drop down. Wait, where was he looking? Was he looking at my well-endowed - _Merde, _he saw the roses. I lifted them up, almost casually presenting the roses to him, despite my slowly heating face. Wait, when did I start _blushing? _

"I-I got you roses, Artur," I said, doing my signature smirk. He have me a funny look, almost questioning me and the roses. Watching his puzzled expression, I nudged him with the bouquet. "Are you going to take it?" I sure hope he does, these were hand-picked from my garden. "N-No! I can't accept roses from a Frog!" He slammed the door in my face, his face going red with I think is anger. I never got the chance to tell him I love him.

"Wait! _Angleterre!" _I tried getting him to come back, but to no avail. _Je ne sais pas _why he wouldn't take them. Really, I don't have a clue. They're his national flower, after all. Oh, wait! "Artur~! You have to accept your national flower, _oui?" _I knew I got it, I will do this. He will know I love him.

Arthur reluctantly opened the door, snatching the roses from my hand. "F-Fine." He paused, noticing my wet hair. "But since you've done such a... s-such a nice thing, I suppose I should let you in. It's raining," he continued, moving slightly with the door open, inviting me in. Immediately perking up, I let myself in the house. I took off my shoes, not wanting him to be mad at me just before I tell him I love him. That's not how you do these kinds of things, you know.

"Why are you here, wanker?" I looked up, surprised at the suddenness of him talking to me again. He was already tapping his foot impatiently. "Well? I don't have all day." Oh, I suppose I should answer him. "B-Because I-I-" Was I really that scared? I'm the country of **love...** "I wanted to tell you..." Go on, Francis! Why can't I **do **this? "Angleterre, I... I..." In a sudden burst of confidence, I said it. "_J-Je t'aime, _Artur."

_Mon cher _just stood there, absolutely in awe. What was he going to say? _Oh mon dieu, _now I'm scared. I've never told anyone I've loved them - _non _- not like this, not the way I feel about Arthur. Three or four times as much as I love myself, remember? That's a whole lot of love. But he is an angel, an angel to me.

Arthur drew in a breath, letting a few words flow free from his mouth.

* * *

><p>Heh. Always wanted to leave a cliffhanger. I'm too lazy right now to put translations. If anyone really wants me to, I will, but otherwise, google translate, people.<p>

Until you review more so I'm almost obligated to write more...~ xD


End file.
